1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for planarizing an integrated circuit structure. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for planarizing an integrated circuit structure using a low melting glass which is deposited over a layer of insulating material and then etched back. In a preferred embodiment, the etching step is carried out after the deposition step without an intervening exposure of the structure to ambient atmosphere, thus permitting the use of hygroscopic low melting glasses as planarizing material.